


Just a Smut Collection

by GoliathGoat



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, more specific tags at the beginning of each chapter, tags will be update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: My collection of smut fics with random couplesand stories that I too lazy to post separately.More specific tags will be put at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. In the Shadows - Claire/NotEnrique

**Author's Note:**

> NotEnrique has a dirt secret that no one could ever know, principle Claire...
> 
> Tags:  
> Masturbation/spying fetish/ mutual masturbation/ no actual sex/ consenting voyeurism

The sun was already gone , many humans including the Nu ñ ez family were not in their homes, possibly going out with friends or for business, but in their house there still a lone Changeling .

NotEnrique was  standin g in front of Claire's room, she wasn't in the house either... At least not yet. T he imp stared at the door so much bigger than him, it looked like it would fall and crush him any second, but that didn't discourage him and soon he entered. The room was dark, quiet and gloomy like it was abandoned, that gave  NotEnrique shivers all over him.

For the little imp, this thing was becoming almost routine, or perhaps as some humans called ,  _ “ a perversion ” _ .  But it wasn't his fault,  NotEnrique lived in that house after all, he didn't know he would find  Claire’s secret, but it happened and it was all an accident.

The imp sniffed the air cautiously as he entered the dark, quiet room in his own dark gloom. The Changeling sighed deeply and wondered if what he was doing was indeed right. Well, it obviously wasn't, if Claire found out about it she would most likely kill him. Even though  NotEnrique was determined, he jerked his thoughts away and leaped into the clothes closet, snuggling into Claire's clean clothes.

There he stood, like a gargoyle watching the horizon, but his only view was a crack in the closet, a crack that gave him a perfect view of  the girl’s bed. It was  always like this, every Saturday her parents would go out to dinner, and she would soon be coming home  all alone.

In the  room's  quietness , it was hard for  NotEnrique not to remember the night he had discovered Claire's secret, and he sighed deeply, trying to put his memory aside and focus on the present. Soon she would be there.

And he wasn't wrong, the sound of the door opening downstairs could be heard by him . Claire called for her parents, just to make sure they weren't home , then l ong seconds passed, he could hear her footsteps on the stairs, his Changeling heart beating fast against his chest.

The door opened, there she was, leaving her bag next to the door and closing shortly after entering. The imp watched standing hidden in the shadows  inside the wardrobe like a lifeless statue. The human watched her room and turned on the lights, then picked up her cell phone and quickly  t y ped something on the device.

NotEnrique followed every move, focusing on the human's hands and how agile she was using his fingers. Claire set her cell phone aside, she sighed deeply and from the top of the bed she took her delicately folded pajamas. The girl began to change in her warm cotton pajamas .

"What a day ..." She exclaimed in her exhausted voice as she gently put her pajamas over her head .

Soon she was ready, just like  NotEnrique , he could already smell her sweet scent, he knew how eager she was to get started. Claire hopped to the window and closed the curtains, and then it was the door that was locked with , and the lights turned off. The girl turned to look at her bed, her eyes were thoughtful, as if considering herself just sleeping and nothing more.

But she just laid down normally, but her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling of her room.  NotEnrique tried to imagine what she might be thinking. Sometimes she would pick up her cell phone and watch it for a few minutes, only to put it back on the lamp table again. It seemed like forever to the hidden Changeling, he wanted her to start soon, he could hardly wait.

In a long moment of silence, Claire finally let herself relax, she slowly let her hands remove her pajama pants, just down to her knees, the Changeling looked mesmerized to the human remove her pants and underwear until he could see  her parts, the smell invaded the room quickly affecting the small, hidden creature.

Claire moved very slowly, her hands began to dance over her belly and then sliding down to her breasts beneath the pajama cloth.  NotEnrique approached the closet door, mesmerized by the show in front of him, he could see everything from the best angle possible. The human girl ran her hands all over her slender body, from breasts she went to her legs and gently massaged her thighs and came back up again to play with her nipples, making soft circles while letting out low moans,  sometimes while pinching her nipples enough to feel the little buttons hardened at  her touch.

The Changeling watched closely, beginning to touch the small slit that formed between his legs, slowly brushing a claw inside him and waiting for his erection to come out completely.

Claire's sounds faded briefly, she turned sideways on her bed and carefully touched her parts, testing if she was ready for the next steps. The imp could see even from a distance how she was ready, her natural juices showing against the dim light of the room, and that lovely sweet  accent had invaded all around her, making the Changeling crazy to touch himself.

The girl started to flick herself experimentally, feeling her natural lubricant and how slippery and in need  she was . With no time to waste she gently touched her clit, feeling a slight heat wave at first, but she  wanted more and slowly began to massage the entrance of her delicate flower.

The Changeling gulped at that sight, his heart pounding against his chest, he was afraid the sound of his  heartbeat might warn her. But even that fear of being discovered didn't stop him, he brought his paw up between  his short legs and began to  masturbate at her own pace.

In the midst of her fantasy, Claire shifted again, before she was lying on her side, but now she lay back staring at the ceiling and fornicating between her legs a little faster.  NotEnrique snapped his head closer to the crack in the door, touching his cock up and down as quietly as possible, still at the same speed she was.

"Oh, Jim … " She moaned softly, sinking a single finger inside her and moving it in and out carefully.

She was slippery, the Changeling could see, he watched her slowly put one more finger in, sliding it easily inside. The girl's other hand began to circle against her clit, and the other hand continued to move in a slow, agonizing rhythm to  NotEnrique who insisted on keeping up with Claire's rhythm.

_'Come on... Just a little faster ...'_ He begged in his thoughts, pumping his cock up and down, having difficulty keeping his breath quiet. Almost as if  his wish was granted, Claire changed her movements, she is slowly making  it faster and her moans louder.

She was looking for that special little spot inside herself,  NotEnrique saw the girl's fingers moving and searching for  her G-spot. Suddenly she arched her back, just a little so that the hidden imp realized that she had found  it , and without second thoughts Claire's movements became quick, she wanted to reach orgasm soon.

_'That’s it_ _...  come on! _ _'_ NotEnrique felt his  climax approach ing , pumping his troll penis quickly, hearing Claire's sounds grow louder and louder. But other than his carelessness, his haste had betrayed the imp and he accidentally let his paw slip against the closet door, giving  it an audible punch and opening it a little, not enough for Claire to see him, but sure enough to realize he was there.

All the sound of moans faded,  NotEnrique could have sworn his heart stopped for a second, he rushed to the back of the closet to hide, wanting to become one with the wood and disappear from there. The Changeling was sure she had heard him, but she seemed not to have moved or said anything.

Until her voice broke the disturbing silence of the room. "I know you're there." Her words were a little too  calm for  NotEnrique .

He didn't move, didn't breathe, didn't dare to do anything. He still hoped Claire could thought she was wrong.

"I know you're there ..." She said again in the same calm tone as before. "Get out of there . " she insisted.

NotEnrique still didn't move from his hiding place, he just listened to Claire talk calmly to him without even getting out of bed.

"I'm not mad at you ... I already knew you were there from the beginning ..." She said .

“You… did you know?”  NotEnrique finally came slowly out of the closet, his pointed ears were low with fear and shame.

"Yes ... From the first time .."

"But ... Why did you never  said anything?" He asked legitimately confused.

The human girl stared at him for long seconds, then turned to look at the ceiling of her room. "I don't know … "  Sh e answered.

The imp didn't know what to say about the situation,  he wasn't even sure if he could stay there, but soon Claire resumed touching herself and moaning softly.  NotEnrique swallowed all the accumulated saliva in  his mouth and slowly approached, the two exchanged a quick look before she quickly closed her eyes again.

"I think I like d to know you were there ..." She admitted between sighs and moans.

The Changeling's pointy ears rose, he didn't expect  that , he still wanted to ask why, but Claire was still masturbating ,  maybe was best to just follow her . He sat right down  in front of her legs, now having a wonderful view of her massaging  her clit and  fingering h e rself .  The Changeling had also started playing with his penis without fear of letting out some sounds and moans.

" Can I touch you?" He asked miserably.

"No ..." She said authoritatively.

He didn't insist, he knew he had no right to insist anything in that situation, he was already too lucky not to be severely hurt by Claire. He just watched closely, she seemed to be torturing him, making slow movements and occasionally opening her lower lips to stoke him.

"You're so mean ..."  NotEnrique whimpered.

"And you are a pervert ..." The words came like a knife against  him.

"It was an accident ... But I couldn't stop!" He pumped his cock a little faster.

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into  NotEnrique , she seemed to want to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. But maybe whatever she had to say didn't matter in the end, the Imp had reached orgasm and pathetically moaned ahead of her. Claire let herself go, biting her bottom lip and watching  NotEnrique squirting  his seed near her  entrance , that was enough to make her moan loudly and reach her own orgasm.

They were both panting, staring at nothing, feeling the  post-coital exhaustion.  NotEnrique was still confused by everything, he watched Claire pull her pants up and snuggle into h er bed.

"Let's agree this never happened." The girl suggested.

"Yes. It'll be better this way.” NotEnrique nodded before slowly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He could hardly wait for next Saturday.


	2. The Date (Walter/Barbara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Barbara have some quality time together.
> 
> Tags:  
> Stablished relationship/ vaginal sex/ interspecies sex/ touch starved/ drunk sex.

The car pulled up in front of Barbara's house. The man in the vehicle straightened his jacket and peered into the mirror to see if it was really tidy. When he got satisfied with his appearance, the undercover Changeling got out of the car and grabbed a bottle of wine from the backseat of his vehicle.

  
Confident in his stride, Strickler went to the door and rang the doorbell. While waiting to be attended to, he looked around the neighborhood. It was late and the sun was setting, the sky was showing a beautiful shade of orange.

  
It was a calm day, perfect for a date.

  
It was not long before the sound of footsteps approaching the door could be heard. The door slowly opened, on the other side was a thin woman with brown hair adjusting her glasses to see her visitor.

  
Barbara gave a big smile when she saw who was waiting outside for her, happily stepping out and welcoming her visitor with a warm smile.

  
"Walter, you're here!" She opened the door wide so he could enter.

  
"I didn't want be any minute late." Strickler took her hand and kissed it in greeting. Barbara blushed slightly at that.

  
"Come in, please." Barbara said, inviting Walter in. "I've already prepared something for us ... Well, Jim prepared it and made let it ready for us ..." She explained a little awkwardly.

  
"Great! Oh, I brought you some wine, your favorite. ” He showed the bottle of red wine, an expensive brand, but nothing was too much trouble for his beloved Barbara.

  
The two came in for their romantic dinner, and they were sure to make the most of each other's company.

  
_______________

  
The hours passed very quickly for both of them, it was late at night when the bottle of wine run dry.

  
The couple had lost track of time after talking for hours at dinner about all sorts of stories and misadventures they had throughout their lives.

  
Strickler had more stories to tell, of course. With centuries of life he had accumulated many events to tell, from epic battles to stuff more close Barbara's reality, like in the old western adventures Strickler had.

  
But Barbara had only her work stories at the clinic. Instead she liked to hear everything Walter had to tell, was much more interesting than her own boring working tales. The woman mostly liked to hear about the magical stories about trolls, the Darklands, and the Changelings. That fascinating world seemed so far away and yet so close since she discovered that her own son was the Trollhunter.

  
They had both lost track of how many dates they had since the beginning of their relationship, but had never spent so many hours talking and laughing like that night. Strickler had changed into his troll form for some time now, he wouldn't admit it but he felt more comfortable around Barbara in that form.

  
The couple was in the living room after eating a delicious gourmet steak made by Jim, which had spent the night with his friends. Strickler would not complain about gaining such privacy with his beloved Barbara.

  
The couple's glasses were already empty on the living room's table aside the bottle, both of them laughing a little drunk.

  
"Oh God, these stupid stories of yours ..." Barbara wiped a tear between her laughs.

  
“Well, I was young and foolish, practically a boy. ” Strickler was already slightly drunk on wine, speaking in a soft, slurred voice.

  
Barbara's laugh stopped slowly, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1 AM but she didn't feel a shred of sleep. Maybe it was because she had spent the day sleeping after a busy night at the clinic.

  
"It's late." She commented.

  
"Yes." That was all Walter could say. He didn't want to go yet, he wanted to be with her and spend his time with Barbara. "Do you want me to go?" He asked, hoping she would say no.

  
"What?! No!” She answered quickly, making Walter more relaxed. "I love spending my time with you ..."

  
Barbara took Strickler's hand, looking deep into the Changeling's eyes with a special affection. The mutant creature melted in her gaze, approaching and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

  
"I don't think the young atlas would like to know that I slept here." He joked, making Barbara laugh a little more.

  
“Jim likes you. Deep down…” She commented. "I don't think he knows what it's like to have a father figure ..."

  
Strickler thought about that for a moment. That certainly wasn't the case, the Changeling had seen how Jim interacted with Blinky, it was obvious that the boy's problem was Walter himself. Even with that thought, he didn't say anything to Barbara, he just kept listening to her.

  
"Jim has always been a little suspicious of all the men I've dated, I'm sure it's not personal..."

  
"Of course it is... We were enemies after all ..." Strickler commented.

  
Barbara smiled and looked down, looking at Strickler's clawed hands, watching him with delight as she lost herself in her own thoughts. The woman had never had time to actually observe Walter in the troll form, only now she noticed how different he was from his human form.

  
"Have you… been in other relationships?" Strickler asked blandly, making Barbara wake up from her thoughts.

  
"Oh, um... My last one was years ago." She laughed pathetically.

  
“Years?” There was a tone of surprise in Strickler's voice, he couldn't imagine Barbara alone romantically speaking.

  
"Yeah ... I guess I never found the right person... Until now." She commented.

  
Walter nodded in understanding, he knew what she meant, it was hard to find the right person. In the midst of his thoughts something rambled on the Changeling's mind, if Barbara had been alone for so long, did that meant she also hadn't had intimate relationships for long? The question struck Strickler, making him feel a strange sense of pity for Barbara.

  
Still a little embarrassed at such a subject, Barbara cleared her throat and quickly changed the course of the conversation.

"Would you really like to sleep here?" She asked.

  
"That would be very rude of me ..." Strickler answered calmly. "A man should not invade a lady's space."

  
“You are not invading! I'm inviting you, are you sure you don't want to?” Barbara's voice was a little too soft, she stared at Walter with begging eyes, wanting him to stay with her.

  
The Changeling looked at the woman considering what he would do, but in the midst of his thoughts he felt Barbara's hand take his gently. She approached his face with a smile, tender and comfortable. Barbara closed her eyes and gave Strickler a loving kiss.

  
"I think I could stay tonight ..." He said tenderly as Barbara left his lips.

  
Instead of using words to show her joy at having Walter there with her, the woman approached Strickler and snuggled against him. The Changeling was surprised but also extremely happy, he put his arms against Barbara and began to stroke the lady's back, wanting to make her feel safe in his arms.  
Her warmth was pleasant against Strickler's slightly cooler skin, he was careful with his claws not to scratch her unintentionally, the fear of hurting her just wasn't greater than his love for that woman.

  
Barbara lifted her head and kissed Walter, this time a little more passionate than before, slow and gentle, moving carefully to not hurt herself in his fangs.

  
The Changeling troll closed his eyes and ran his hands around her waist, he could feel Barbara's hands against his wanting more caresses.

  
Strickler's tongue was the first to advance, he began to ask her permission to move forward and Barbara let him do with enthusiasm. The woman wrapped her arms around Changeling's neck to bring him closer to her, positioning herself a little lower than him so that Walter could dominate the kiss.

  
Lovingly Strickler began to stroke the woman's arm, still kissing her passionately, feeling her nibbling his lips to tease him. The Changeling's hands slowly moved higher, his thumb grazing the side of her breast over Barbara's clothes, making the woman break the kiss to look at her partner with hungry look.

  
She had a mischievous smile on her face, she leaned her forehead against Walter's and took his hands, guiding him under her own shirt, wishing he could feel her better.

  
Strickler grinned wickedly at Barbara, feeling her bare skin under her thin clothes, and a little higher the bra blocked his contact with her breasts, making him make an agog sound.

  
"Should we go upstairs?" Barbara whispered the question to Strickler.

  
"Only if you let me take you." He smiled.

  
Barbara could only laugh, she nodded and wrapped her arms around Strickler's neck while he pulled her into his arms. The Changeling lifted her without any problem, but the drink didn't help much as the man was stumbling around.

  
Clumsily, Strickler climbed the stairs with Barbara laughing happily in his arms feeling like a princess in her knight's arms. Strickler at other hand, wished he hadn't drunk so much if he knew they would end up going to bed together.

  
"Walter stop, you're going to fall!" Barbara laughed happily trying to jump out of Strickler's arms before an accident happened, but he kept holding her tight.

  
“Please, Barbara, you deserve this!” Walter finally made it to the second floor, and still with Barbara in his arms, he opened the woman's bedroom door without much trouble, as luckily it was open already.

  
The two fell into bed awkwardly, immediately hugging each other continuing the needy kiss. The Changeling troll leaned over Barbara, playing with the woman's hair.  
The kiss was more intense now that they were in the room. They intertwined in a passionate hug, only wanting do feel each other's warmth.

  
Once in a while the two had to stop for breath, the couple uses this time to look at each other, panting. Strickler's yellow eyes had a bright glow in it. Barbara felt that she would be consumed by that mysterious light, but that was just an illusion, she soon pulled the man for another kiss.

  
Strickler was trying his best to be careful with his fangs, he could very easily hurt Barbara with his sharp teeth, but the she didn't seem to care, she kissed him fearlessly exploring his mouth and possessing him.

  
Strickler broke contact to breathe again, looking into Barbara's beautiful eyes, lowering his gaze across her body.

  
The woman bit her lower lip waiting for Strickler's next move, she watched his green skin and slightly creepy face of his troll form, she felt a strange twinge of realization that she was actually having sex with a non-human creature, this made her a little disoriented about what to do next.

  
"Barbara?" Walter spoke sweetly. "Are you ok?" He asked as he realized how she was looking at him.

  
"Yes, I am ... It's been so long ... So many years, I’m kind of rusty ..." The woman's voice had a tone of shame, ashamed to admit that she was a little unused to such actions.

  
"That's why I want to make tonight the most special of all for you, but I need to know if you ... really want this ..." It was almost a question, he had to make sure that the alcohol wasn't affecting any of them in the situation.

  
Barbara giggled and touched the Changeling's face above her.

  
Feeling a little embarrassed, Strickler looked away and for the first time in hours realized he was in his troll form. A strange feeling flowed through him, beginning to wonder if those looks from Barbara weren't because he had been in that form, he wondered if she would be more comfortable if he changed into human form.

  
"Want me to change back into human?" Strickler asked.

  
"No ..." The woman put her hand on Walter's shoulders. “I mean… it’s not much… different? Right?” Barbara asked curiously.

  
“Not much.” He shifted his gaze between his legs, wondering if Barbara really would not care about the differences.

  
“Well, I bet it’s not that different.” The answer came with a gentle kiss on Walter's lips, he could hear her whispering that she loved him between kisses, making the Changeling feel comfortable once again.

  
He hugged her lovingly, feeling her kisses go to his neck, her lips soft and delicate against Walter's hard troll skin.

  
Barbara's hands brought him close to her, she could feel his hot breath against her neck, he wanted to kiss her neck too, but he was afraid of hurting her.

  
Carefully Strickler brought his hand under her shirt, feeling the skin warm and soft, and without delay began to explore under her bra, making Barbara let out a sigh of surprise.  
Barbara sat on the edge of the bed to pull that shirt off, causing Strickler to step back and watching her skillfully undress.

  
Barbara was wearing a plain white bra, obviously she didn't expect the date to escalate to that point, she was a little embarrassed to see how simplistic her underwear was.

  
Luckily for her, the Changeling had no interest in the appearance of a simple piece of underwear, he approached her breasts and began to kiss it, even when with the bra on.  
Since she wanted to get in on the action, she removed her uncomfortable bra and gave her partner more room to start caressing her breasts and playing with her nipples. The woman giggled, feeling ticklish as Strickler gave her soft kisses on her nipples, she automatically grabbed Changeling's hair, caressing it lovingly.

  
“Feel ticklish?” Strickler's smile was passionate when he asked.

  
“A little.” The woman tried to hide her smile.

  
She was adorable, Strickler wanted her all for him. The Changeling pulled back a little and looked at Barbara's tights. His look was begging, he wanted to see her all the way and give her all the love and pleasure she hadn't felt in years.

  
Barbara saw how Walter had a focused look on her pants, she was quick to remove the garment, feeling much free after removing it. Again she realized what she was wearing, panties as simple as her white bra, this time she could not ignore and blushed with embarrassment.

  
“You are… so beautiful.” Strickler was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Barbara was thin, her breasts were small, but she had a unique beauty.

  
She smiled flushed, approaching Walter and snuggling against him in a loving hug.

  
"I bet you want me to get this out soon." Barbara's tone was joking, she just wanted to mess with Walter a little.

  
"Well, err ... I think I should take mine too first ..." Strickler was just wearing his usual rag, it was embarrassing now that he had realized it. He was half naked all the time and hadn't even noticed.

  
“Want help?” Barbara asked seductively approaching the Changeling troll. He didn’t even want to think too hard to give her permission to take off his robes.

  
Curious to see what Strickler looked like, Barbara removed her partner's "pants" with a little help from him. When they finally got rid of the garment, Barbara could see clearly Walter's already erect cock.

  
Inwardly Barbara scolded herself for not looking too much, for as Walter had said, it was somewhat different. His penis came out of a fissure in his pelvis, was a purple shade like the Changelings blood but the base was a darker shade.

  
Barbara couldn't stop looking, it was different for sure, and she was eager to examine him more closely. Already Walter realized how she was looking at him, her mouth was slightly ajar with fascination, the Changeling wondered what she would have thought of him.

  
"Uh ... It's so ... different." Barbara tried to put it into words. "But it's in a way ... pretty ..."

  
Walter laughed at the remark. "Pretty? Well compared to humans… ” He thought, remembering the first time he'd ever seen a human naked man.

  
“It was inside you?” Now Barbara was letting her medical curiosity take over. She couldn't help, she felt strangely excited to know more about Strickler's anatomy.

  
"Yes. It only came out when a Changeling feels sexually aroused. ” Walter was more than happy for Barbara's approval. He didn't mind explaining to her how her body worked, after all he was a teacher.

  
"And the balls?" Barbara asked.

  
"It’s inside too."

  
Barbara's smile of excitement was priceless, she approached wanting to examine it more closely. "Can I touch it, Walter?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

  
He nodded positively, watching her bring her delicate hands to his cock, touching experimentally. The touches were just mild explorations, Strickler knew she was curious and didn't mind letting her explore it for now.

  
"Amazing ... It's kind of slippery ..." The woman whispered to herself.

  
"You could say it's self-lubrication." Walter added.

  
“How convenient.” She gave Walter a mischievous smile before starting to massage his member a little more assertively.

  
The Changeling made a strange guttural sound of pleasure, closing his eyes as he felt Barbara's hands work on his erect penis. She moved her hand slowly from base to tip, and repeated the movement a few more times.

  
"Felling good?" She whispered in his ear, earning a positive moan in response.

  
Walter pulled her closer, he began nibbling Barbara’s neck, feeling her shiver as she felt his fangs against her. The Changeling's hands slid from Barbara's back to the woman's butt, pulling her panties down and experimentally touching her pussy.

  
She was wet and sensitive, ready for action. Strickler carefully began to touch her and masturbate her just as she was doing to him at the moment. He was careful with his claws, massaging her outer lips and eventually finding her clit.

  
Barbara's back arched in surprise as she felt the most sensitive part of her body being touched, she let out a sweet moan and lost control of her hand for a brief moment.

  
"Sensitive?" Strickler asked, easing his friction.

  
"A little." Barbara sat directly in front of Walter. He smiled in understanding.

  
"Want to prepare before?"

  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea." She smiled.

  
Walter took the woman's hand and brought her to the edge of the bed, he knelt on the floor just ahead of her, gaining a perfect position between her legs.

  
Slowly and unhurriedly, the Changeling began to use his cock against Barbara's clit, massaging her back and forth. Since she was already very slippery, it was easy to slide against it.

  
Barbara let out a low moan, and she rose her head to watch Walter's work, seeing how he sometimes poked her with just the tip of his cock at her entrance.

  
"Can we start already?" She begged. She didn't know if it was a lack of touch, but she felt extremely sensitive with just a few taps.

  
Strickler nodded and prepared to penetrate her, slowly and easily he entered the woman, feeling her hot inside. Barbara let out a relieved breath, she felt no pain just a slight strangeness of having something inside her, she moved her hips to settle better around Strickler, feeling more comfortable when she did.

  
Strickler deftly controlled his hips, moving slowly, even frustratingly for Barbara. The human wrapped her legs around his partner's hips, pulling him in for a kiss.

  
The sounds Walter made were weird and animalistic, Barbara figured they were normal sounds for a excited changeling.

  
Strickler did not leave the comfort of Barbara's interior, he had started slow, but now began to gain a little more speed. He gripped the woman's waist, holding her in place as he fucked her gently.

  
Barbara's moans grew louder, she took Walter's hands, intertwining their fingers and moving closer to share another kiss.

  
"I think I'm coming!" Barbara tried to control herself, it was still too early to come, but at the same time couldn't control herself.

  
Strickler smiled and increased his pace a little more, which was all Barbara needed to reach her climax. The woman held the sheets beneath her so tightly that her fingers went white, arched her back as she felt that addictive electric pulse and let out a strangled moan of pleasure.

  
The Changeling gave her a few more thrusts before leaving her, letting his beloved Barbara relax a little. He sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how his own business would end.

  
“That was so good! Did you come? ”Barbara took Strickler's hand, catching his attention.

  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her, but Barbara got up and approached him with a dirty smile.

  
"I can't leave you like this."

  
"You don't have to ..." Walter insisted on respect and chivalry, but deep down he was still a little frustrated that he hadn't come.

  
"Don't be silly, come on, let's finish this."

  
Barbara laid the Changeling down and sat at his lap. Barbara was very light, she wiggled to fit Strickler's lap making him aroused to feel her parts in contact with his. And she bent down slowly and letting Strickler's cock enter her again.

  
Automatically Strickler grabbed Barbara's waist, watching her begin to move up and down his cock, her small breasts bouncing with every move.

  
"Want me to go faster?" Barbara asked.

  
He nodded negatively, he didn't want her to get tired too fast. To help her, Walter began to move his hips against hers, adapting to Barbara's movements.

  
It wasn't long before Walter came to orgasm. The Changeling forced his jaws closed and let out a low, _"I love you, Barbara."_ Digging his claws lightly against Barbara's hips before slowing his movements.

  
Carefully Barbara rose from Strickler's lap, lying beside him tired after so much action.

  
Changeling wrapped his arms around the woman, giving her a few kisses and caresses until he realized she had fallen asleep.

Smiling calmly, Walter removed Barbara's glasses and set them on the headboard, looking at the clock at three in the morning. He yawned tiredly, covered himself and Barbara before falling asleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to post this from my fone, so, sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of nowhere, I still have some ideas for more chapters, so just wait.
> 
> Also I would like hear some prompts or ships since I terrible to come with my own ideas.


End file.
